A love that echos through the ages
by I love the simpsons
Summary: What if Anne Boleyn never miscarried her child in episode 2.5. How would this change the tudors
1. Prologue

A love that Echo's through the ages

**A/N-What if Anne Boleyn never ****miscarried her child in Episode 2.5, This story will run canon to the show except Anne's sister Mary is forgiven by the time the story starts.**

Prologue

21 August 1534,Greenwich Palace, England, Queen of England's apartments

Queen Anne Boleyn was in labor with her second child. Her first child, Elizabeth was not the son she and Henry desired but her disappointment melted once Elizabeth was placed in her arms. Elizabeth continued to grow and she is now a sweet, charming and intelligent little girl, she and Henry love to dote on.

Now Anne was about to become a mother again. Her pains were ten times more painful than when Elizabeth was born, her birth seemed like a walk in the park compared to this child.

"Your Majesty" her sisters sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts "It's time to push" she continued when i looked up. I nodded and began to push.

"Very Good, Your Majesty" The Midwife whispered to me "The head is crowning, one more push and you will hold your babe in your arms" she guessed as I sighed in relief. This was the moment of truth, Male or Female, Dead or Alive, she was about to find out. I pushed as hard as i can and i heard the wail of a newborn infant.

"What is it" i shouted as soon as i heard my babe cry. It took a minute before i repeated it again "What is it" i yelled as loud as i can. My sister walked up to me and showed me my child "Your Majesty, meet your son" she replied.

"My son" i cried. I did it I have a son, I'm on the edge of the golden world. "May i hold him" i asked my sister, She hesitated "Your Majesty i don't think…"she started but I interrupted "Give him to me now" i shrieked and she gave him to me.

He was a beautiful baby, he had glossy brown hair and pale skin then he opened his eyes. They were dark blue and i thought i was looking at my husband.

"I hear we have a son" i heard my husband's cheerful voice. I looked up and saw my husband holding our daughter's hand. "Henry we have a son" i addressed him before turning to my daughter "Elizabeth, meet your new baby brother" Elizabeth smiled and looked up to Henry, he nodded and Elizabeth ran up to me "Mama, What's his name" Elizabeth asked when she come up to me.

I was about to answer when Henry picked up Elizabeth "It's up to your mother, Sweetheart" He whispered to Elizabeth as he spun her around "What do you think, Anne."

"I think we should name him Henry" I stated firmly "There is no other name" It was the perfect name for him.

"It perfect, Darling" Henry agreed. "We should leave you to rest" Henry said, i nodded as they left.

Henry, Prince of Wales

Little Prince Harry

King Henry IX

She birthed a new era for England, Elizabeth and Henry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 27 1534,Greenwich Palace, England

Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwall's christening was lavish, More lavish then the Lady Mary's and even Princess Elizabeth's. King Henry wanted his son to be the people's prince so he invited the common people to be apart of the cerebration's, they weren't going to see the christening but they were going to see the royal family on the balcony once Henry is christened.

Baby Harry was a big baby, thought Ambassador De Ballay who was acting as proxy for his master King Francis. Behind him in the procession was Charles Brandon, The other godfather, Anne's sister Mary Stafford and the Scottish Ambassador as Proxy for Marie of Guise, Queen of Scots the godmothers. Also in the procession was little Princess Elizabeth who was carrying the christening cloth and George Boleyn who was carrying wore a deep purple gown with gold trimmings symbolising her royal statis and a silver tiara on her golden head. After them was the rest of the court in order of rank.

Once the procession reached the hall they were amazed the was a gold canapy were the Prince will be christened and gold cloth hanging on the procession started to walk up to the canapy on the golden aisle on the floor. Once they were there De Ballay passed the baby to Archbishop Cranmer.

Cranmer stripped the baby naked and spashed him with water. The baby let out a wail and everyone sighed with relief except Princess Elizabeth who was a about to go up to Cranmar to scold him for making her brother cry until her uncle stopped her. "In the name of the Father, Son and Holy ghost i baptise thee Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwall" Cranmer announced and two of the Queen's ladie's put the prince's christening robes on. The christening robe was exquisite, The Queen spent most of her pregnancy embroiding the christening robe. It was white with gold trimmings. Then the ladie's passed him to De Ballay and the whole court was walking to the queen apartments.

The King and Queen looked exquisite. The Queen was wearing a gown of purple dasmark and a golden robe made of ermine and the king was also wearing purple. De Ballay passed the baby to her "Congratations, Your Majesties" he greeted them in french. They smiled and nodded in response before Anne spoke "Thankyou, Your Excellency" De Ballay joined the rest of the procession and princess Elizabeth ran up to her father.

"Pick me up, Papa" The young Princess sweaked and Henry lifted her up "My Elizabeth, My jewel, were you a good girl" He asked "Yes Papa" Elizabeth laughed and Henry joined her before putting her down and grabbing her hand before adressing Anne "Are you ready" He smiled at me and offered his other hand, she nodded and took his hand and they and the procession walked towards the balcany.

I sighed as the harold annouced us.

"His Majesty King Henry"

"Her Majesty Queen Anne"

"His Highness Prince Henry"

"Her Highness Princess Elizabeth"

and we all walked to the balcany and waved. The reception i got was good, i was finally going to be loved

"Long Live Prince Henry" They all shouted.

Finally i had my son and i had the people's love.


	2. Chapter 1

A Love that echoes through the ages

**A/N-This Chapter is based on the some of Ep 2.6 and 7 but it has things made up by me. Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon and The Lady Mary will be introduced in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

5 November 1535, Greenwich Palace, England

Her marriage was failing, Ever since the birth of Elizabeth, Henry has been having affairs and ever since Harry's birth they were getting worse. She didn't get it she gave Henry a son so why did he hate her and he never shares her bed anymore, Anne wanted more children, she wanted to full the nursery with many Princes and Princesses. Now she was looking at Henry laughing with a blonde harlot, she was furious, this was a banquet celebrating their daughters engagement to the 5 year old Ivan, Prince of Russia. It was a unexpected engagement but Russia was one of the only countries that recognised Anne's claim as Queen and Harry and Elizabeth as Henry's heirs. All the Catholic countries refuse to accept her as Queen and that Catherine of Aragon is the Queen and that her daughter Mary is the Princess of Wales claiming her son's rightful title. The Russian envoy was here and he choose to ignore Henry and he continued talking to Cromwell.

Washing down my 6th glass of wine, I excused myself. Walking up to my husband "Excuse me husband, Can talk to you in private" I interrupted their flirting, I could tell he was annoyed but he was calm when he replied "Okay but don't take too long" I lead to his apartments then i started talking "What was that all about" "What are you talking about" His face was puzzled but I wasn't buying it, Walking up to him, I started screaming "YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT"I started seeing his surprised face I continued "I SAW YOU LAUGHING WITH THAT HARLOT,ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR AND DON'T YOU LIE TO ME" I was now screaming at the top of my lungs then he suddenly grabbed my wrist "THAT'S ENOUGH, DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN" I said matching my tone, I was scared but I held my head high "No you told me, that we would always be truthful with one another! You said it was the definition of love" I whispered to him and he held my wrist tighter "Then here's the truth. You must shut your eyes and endure like your betters have done before you" He whispered back not letting go of my wrist, by now there were tears in my eyes but I wasn't ready to back down "How can you say that to me, Don't you know I love you a thousand times more than Katherine ever did" my voice was growing more hysterical and I was almost in tears but Henry didn't care and he pulled on my wrist so tight it was red and sore as he started screaming at me " AND DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I CAN DRAG YOU DOWN AS QUICKLY AS I RAISED YOU!? It is lucky you have your bed already, madam for if you did not, I would not give you a second time" Seeing that there was no point anymore so I pulled my wrist away, saying "Majesty" before walking off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

22 November 1535, Greenwich Palace, England

I was surprised, Me and Henry haven't talked ever since the fight last month and there he was standing there. I left the arms of a courtier and walked up to him and bowed " Your Majesty" he smiled and turned to Mark "Mark, Play a Volta" he ordered and grabbed my hand.

The dance was so passionate that the people watching left leaving me and Henry alone "I want you" he whispered to me, I could hear the desire in his voice and I smiled was he lead me to the bedroom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

23 November 1535, Greenwich Palace, England

Last night was amazing, He actually went to my bed, Our marriage is healing. I decided to go to his apartments to ask him to go for a walk with me.

Me and my two favourite ladies Nan and Madge were at my husband's apartments when William Brereton approached me "Mister Brereton, I am here to see my husband" I announced smiling but what he said next would change that "I am sorry but His Majesty has gone on a hunting trip with Suffolk and a few others." I was angry he would go on an unannounced hunting trip just after he went to my bed but I keep calm "Thankyou, Mister Brereton, I bid you good day" and me and my ladies walked away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Wolf Hall, England

I just arrived at Wolf hall, the estate of the Seymour family as it was raining too heavily to continue the hunt so we went to the nearest estate. Sir John Seymour, The owner was surprised but he was a gracious host. I meet his five sons, William, Edward, Henry, Thomas and Anthony and his wife Margery and they were nice. "Your Majesty, I am afraid you haven't met my daughters" Sir John began "May I present my daughters Jane, Elizabeth, Dorothy, Margaret and Anne Seymour" Sir John continued began and five beautiful women walked into the room but only one caught his eye, she was a blonde and she wore a white gown with golden embroidery, it was like an angel came down from heaven. "Your Majesty" They said in unison "My ladies, introduce yourselves" I asked and they nodded "I am Jane Seymour, Your Majesty and these are my sisters, Elizabeth, Dorothy, Margaret and Anne" The pretty blonde said pointing to each of her sisters and they curtseyed.

"Master Seymour, Lunch is ready" A servant called out and the whole family sat down to eat. I was seated next to Jane Seymour, Who was talking about how she tried to get into the Queen's household for a year now but was refused each time, I offered her a place and she smiled at me. This was going to be a interesting day.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

6 January 1536, The More, England

Queen Katherine of Aragon, the true wife of Henry VIII was dying. The last five years she was living in the More separated from her beautiful daughter Princess Mary. She was dying and she would never see Mary again, she would never hear daughter laugh and smile and she would never hear her musical voice again. She decided to write her one last letter to say good bye.

**To my precious daughter, Mary**

**My beautiful daughter, I fear I don't have long for this world but I won't to tell you this, Be strong my daughter, you are the daughter of King Henry and Queen Katherine, the true heir to the throne of England and the Granddaughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Aragon and Castile. You are the only hope of the true faith, the Catholic church. Be nice to the Kings bastard children with the Harlot, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Henry, they are not to blame that their parents live in sin.**

**Lastly I left the Ambassador to Spain as your protector now that I am gone. He has been a huge comfort these past years when I was left in the More. Mary promise me that you will be safe and strong. Never ever yield to your father as it goes against your conscience. Goodbye my beautiful daughter.**

**Love your Mother, Katherine.**

When I was done, I felt so weak that called my lady in waiting "Elizabeth" Elizabeth come running in "My lady, What's the matter" She asked concerned "I don't have long for this world, Give this to Mary when I die" I gave for the letter. Elizabeth nodded and sat down next to me. She sat with me when my last rites were performed and she sat with me as I took my last breath, I was dead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

8 January 1536, Hatfield, England

I have spent the last three years serving the bastard children of the King and his concubine. It was unacceptable for a Princess to serve their bastard half-sibling. I have spent the last five years separated from my mother and have recently heard she was ill. I was praying when I heard footsteps, it was probably Lady Bryan but she was shocked to see the ambassador standing at the door. She know that it was bad news.

"Ambassador, do you have news of my Mother" I said standing from my prayer and curtseyed to him "Yes Your Highness" He said in Spanish as there were people watching "I came to inform you your mother went to god, two days ago but before she died she wrote this" I gave me a letter and he left.

I read the letter and it gave me strength, she wanted me to be strong but I just couldn't before I know it the letter was covered in tears and I fell to the floor crying. My mother is dead, my one source of love was gone, I was never going to see her again. Then she pictured the Harlot who is probably smiling and laughing, it made her sick.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

22 January 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

Anne Boleyn, The Queen of England was on top of the world not only was Katherine of Aragon dead but she just found out she was pregnant. It could be a Duke of York, a second son that could secure her line and she was going to see her children. But she was also scared that her husband would take a mistress if he hadn't already, she got a new lady in waiting last week, Jane Seymour, she didn't like her, she was too sweet but she could tell it was all an act to take her husband from her.

"Mistress Seymour, I would like to wear the yellow dress to express my happiness of my pregnancy" I smiled at her and she went to get the yellow dress I wanted. As she was putting on my dress I was talking about my children. "I bet you're excited to see Princess Elizabeth and Prince Henry, Your Majesty" she replied, uninterested in the topic. Once I was done, I walked to the celebrations of Katherine's death.

I could help but smile when I saw my husband, he was playing with our children, He smiled when he saw me and then returned to playing with the children. I was in the middle of dancing when my father approached me, he didn't look happy " I did not bring you up to have opinions or to express them or to quarrel with those closest to the crown" he scolded me talking about my fight with Cromwell. "I know how I got there and it wasn't all you, It was not all you, or Norfolk, or George or any man It was also me. He fell in love with me, he respected me and my opinions" I started "There is good news all around. Katherine is dead and I am pregnant. Do you understand, I am carrying the King's son, We are on the edge of a golden world, now I am going to my husband" I dismissed him.

"Mama" my children saw me walk to them and they run up to me. They have grown so much since I last saw them, Elizabeth now had specs of red in her blonde hair and Harry's hair is now light brown and they both grew an inch. They run up to me so hard we all fell over on the ground "Be careful, Children" I hear Henry laugh "Henry, Children I got news" I smiled at them and Henry walked up to me and took my hand and started to walking behind our children "What's the news, Anne" he asked me after a moment "Well, I am pregnant" I announced as Henry faced turned into a smile as he lifted me up.

**A/N- Well that's another chapter. I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

A Love that echo's through the ages

**A/N- Here's a new chapter, it is based on Ep 2.8 and bits and pieces of Ep 2.9 except Anne doesn't miscarry.**

Chapter 2

5 March 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

This was not an easy pregnancy, Anne almost miscarried her child in January after Henry had a jousting accident. Anne just come out of bed rest yesterday and she was going to see her husband to see how his leg is. When she reached his apartments, a guard was going to announce her but she hushed him, She was the Queen so she could go in her husband's apartment unannounced. She was about to open the door when she heard her husband's voice "I ask you only one thing, that you allow me to serve and worship you as Lancelot served and worshiped Guinevere." Anne blood boiled but what her husband said next made her furious "Can I kiss you, Lady Jane" Lady Jane could be anyone then I sweet voice revealed anything "Are you not the king of England" it was Jane Seymour, no one in court had a sweet voice like Jane, a voice as sweet as Honey, as soft as a harmony. Anne heard enough she was going to see what's happening. The sight that meet her was enough to send her into a flying rage. Jane Seymour was on Henry's lap, deep into a passionate kiss, Henry's eyes were so loving a look that was once hers and hers only. It took her a moment to register what was happening before she opened her mouth.

"WHAT IS THIS" This grabbed their attention and they looked up to find the furious face of Anne Boleyn, Jane jumped up and hid behind the chair while Henry got up to calm Anne down. "WHILE MY BELLY IS DOING IT'S BUSINESS, I FIND YOU WHORING WITH THE HARLOT, LADY JANE SEYMOUR" She screeched and pointed to Jane. Henry looked at Jane and whispered to her "You should leave" Jane nodded and left. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" Anne continued to scream at Henry grabbed her and was rubbing her back to calm her down while she was screaming eventually she calmed down and fell asleep in Henry's arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

15 April 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

Anne and Henry have been estranged ever since the Jane Seymour incident, And the fact that she was still lady in waiting angered Anne, How dare Henry parade his little whore in front of his pregnant wife. Anne could tell Jane was Henry's mistress as she always had expensive jewellery on and it grew more expensive each passing day. Today Anne decided to lighten the room today by inviting Mark into her room to play music. Anne was watching her ladies dance, she couldn't dance as she was 6 months pregnant, she couldn't help but laugh, the ladies were graceful dancers all except Jane Seymour who could not dance to save her life, She was out of step and was constantly tripping over her dress then Anne noticed Janes necklace, it was a locket that was covered in diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and the pearls spelt H.R on it, it was exquisite and Anne was jealous it should be her necklace.

"Lady Jane, come here" I smiled and she came over to me and curtseyed but her eye's remained on me, How dare she look me in the eyes "How dare you" I scolded her "You should never look your Queen in the eyes, do you understand" she nodded and looked to the ground, After a moment I gestured for her to rise "I couldn't help but notice your locket, may I have a look" Jane hesitated and held her locket close to her as if to say she would die if she parted from it. Getting agitated I screamed at her "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME" Jane reluctantly gave it to me. I opened it and looked at it furiously, it was a locket of my husband, and then suddenly Katherine's word's came back to her **"An expensive whore"**. " A cheap prostitute" I whispered to her and her face dropped then I grabbed the necklace chain and pulled it toward me. It ripped her skin and her neck started bleeding "Now leave before I throw you out" I threatened her and she left. "Resume" I ordered Mark to continue playing.

After Jane left the atmosphere became a lot lighter and Anne was enjoying herself. Then Anne heard her squeaky herald announce "His Grace, Viscount Rochford" Anne smiled to herself, her brother was here "Show him in" and her brother walked in, his face solemn "I was hoping to speak to my sister in private" He asked "Ladies, Mark you are all dismissed except Nan and Madge." I hoped this would please my brother" "Sister, I have bad news my sister" I told me solemnly once everyone was gone" I gestured her him to continue "The Lady Mary's behaviour is getting worse, she refuses to do anything asked of her, she always addresses Harry and Elizabeth and Lady and Lord and she won't answer anyone unless they call her Princess Mary. The King is considering having her executed" George recalled as my face dropped " Oh my, I need to do something" I exclaimed "I leave to the process it " George dismissed himself and I grabbed a scroll and quill and started writing.

**Dear Lady Mary,**

**First off, I am so sorry to hear of the passing of your late mother, Katherine, Dowager Princess of Wales and I send my condolences. But this not the reason why I am writing to you. I was displeased of the report I was given of you. **

**Lady Mary you are lucky you got a position in the Prince and Princess's household and that position demands respect. There are rumours at court, that the King is going to execute you, if you do not sign the oath, declare yourself a bastard and that your parent's marriage through made in good faith is invalid, recognise your sibling's as the Kings heirs and except that your father is the head of the church and that the bishop of Rome has no say in this country.**

**My offer still stands, if your sign the oath, I will welcome you to court and reconcile with your father and make sure you are one of richest and most important person at court and maybe one day you could be put in the line of succession after the King's legitimate children. Please sign the oath before it's too late.**

**Sincerely, Anne the Queene**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

19 May 1536, Hatfield, England

Lady Mary was about to give up on everything, she was about to agree to sign the oath. The Harlot sent her a letter last month, telling her to sign the oath and that her father was going to execute her, she didn't believe it, her father was going to execute her, she had to sign the oath if she didn't want her blood spilt on the scaffold. She was also surprised that Anne would want to protect from her father, maybe Anne wasn't to blame, maybe it was Anne's father, and maybe he forced her to steal the King from her mother. Maybe Mary could help Anne break free of him. She was going to sign the oath but what about her mother, she told her not to yield, she could fell her mother turning in her grave but she had to do it. She started writing but she couldn't finish the first line before breaking down crying and begging her mother for forgiveness but she continued determined to finish.

**To Her Majesty, Queen Anne,**

**Your Majesty thankyou for the condolences regarding my mother, the late Dowager Princess of Wales. I am writing this to tell you I will sign the oath and to ask for your forgiveness, I have been a disloyal subject and I humbly accept your offer.**

**Your loyal subject, The Lady Mary.**

"Forgive me mother" She cried after she sent the letter, she betrayed her mother.

**A/N- That's another chapter. Next chapter Lady Mary returns to court, A Royal birth and more.**


	4. Chapter 3

A love that echoes through the ages

**A/N- I will have some Jane Seymour point of view in this chapter, Lady Mary returns to court, A royal birth.**

Chapter 3

12 June 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

The last time she was at court was 6 years ago, when her mother was the Queen of England and she was the Princess of Wales, the Pearl of her Papa's world but things have changed now, her mother is dead, she is the Lady Mary and Anne Boleyn is Queen and her children are the Princes and Princesses of England.

Walking down the corridors to the throne room where she was to be received by the King, the Queen was not going to be there as she is 8 months pregnant and just started her lying in. Mary was relieved as she didn't want to see Anne's triumphant smirk as she gave up. The corridors were strange to Mary as her mother's pomegranate was chiselled of and replaced by Anne's Eagle standing on a field of Tudor rose are symbol of affinity to the house of Tudor. And the H&K's that told people of her parent's love were gone and now there were H&A's everywhere. It felt like a different place.

Once she was outside the Throne room, she was told to wait before she was announced. After what felt like hours, I could hear my name being called.

"The Lady Mary"

I walked into the room, the whole court was here but I shrugged it off and kept walking, everyone curtseyed but one blonde lady bowed as if I was the Queen of England.

Once I was near the throne, I bowed as low as I can "Your Majesty" I whispered to him. I was kneeling for so long that knees started to shake then I heard my father "Rise" his voice was so cold, it sent a shiver down my spine, I stood up and looked into my father's eyes, they were cold.

"Lady Mary, I hear you sent a letter to the Queen stating you wish to sign the oath"

Wish is not the word, it is more of a need but I said instead "Yes, Your Majesty, I realised I have been a disobedient and disloyal subject and daughter" he seemed pleased by my response "Lady Mary, Follow me" and he lead me in his privy chamber.

When we were there, I saw Cranmer standing there with the forbidden bible in his hands. He put the bible on the table "Lady Mary, please place your hand on the bible" he asked me, I nodded and put my hand on the bible.

"Lady Mary, do you vow to accept that you parent's marriage, is invalid, which means its issue including, you the Lady Mary are illegitimate" Forgive me mother "Yes"

"And do you accept Anne Boleyn as Queen of England and that her children are the legitimate children of the King" Forgive me Mother "Yes"

"Lastly do you recognise your father as the supreme head of the church of England and that the bishop of Rome has no say in this country" This was the easiest one so far as Chapuys told her that the Pope forgives her and understands she has no choice. "Yes"

Then I heard my father speak "Cranmer, you can leave now" he nodded and left me and him by ourselves "Mary, You are probably wondering what will happen now you're at court" he slowly walked up to me "Yes, Your Majesty" I looked up at him.

"Father" He pleaded and he kissed my forehead. It felt good to have a loving father after five years being denied of my father. He broke our contact far too soon for my liking "Mary, here is 5 hundred crowns" and he placed the coins in my hands. "Thankyou, Your Maj… Father" trying it on my tongue

He smiled "I forgot to tell you, the Queen would like to see you" I nodded

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Queen of England's apartments

Anne was bored, I was lying in at the moment. Jane Seymour was still her lady in waiting, despite asking my husband to dismiss her.

_Flashback_

_7 May 1536, Greenwich Palace, England_

_Anne and Henry were having dinner but Henry's eyes were on Jane Seymour who was smiling at him._

"_Henry, are you listening to me" I asked noticing Henry and Jane's exchange. "Hmm" Henry mumbled his eyes still on Jane._

"_Are you having an affair, with that women" I accused that got his attention as he scolded me "That is none of your business, Madam" leaving no room for discussion._

"_Then you won't care if I dismiss her" I challenged and his eyes glared at me "Jane is not going anywhere, do you understand" He whispered to me, his tone dangerous and he got up and left before I could reply._

_End of Flashback _

"Your Majesty" Jane's voice broke me away from my thoughts "The Lady Mary is here" she said in her usual sweet voice. "Let her in" I ordered and the Lady Mary walked in.

The Lady Mary was a beautiful lady, she had long brown locks and icy blue eyes, she looked like Henry. "Lady Mary" I greeted her. "Your Majesty" she curtseyed.

"Lady Mary, I asked for you to see how you were going, did they show you your apartments" I asked her "Yes, Your Majesty, The apartment was truly amazing".

It was true the apartment was amazing. There were golden tapestries on the walls and I heard the carpet come all the way from Turkey. And I was given two new ladies in waiting, Kathryn Howard and Ursula Missledon.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

28 June 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

The Seymour apartments

The last 6 months have been torture, she is constantly bullied by the Harlot. Jane didn't know how long she could take it, she knew the king was in love with her but they couldn't be together properly.

Jane had no feelings for the King but she loved all the gifts she got from the King and was expecting him to name her his official mistress before she gave herself to him. Jane was studying the new gift Henry gave her today, it was a ruby necklace that had three pearls hanging off it. It was beautiful and Jane was awed by it.

"Janey, we need to get rid of the Harlot" Her father voice startled her "Of course, but how" she said in a sarcastic voice and turned around to face her father "I could poison her and her brats, then I will be Queen and try to make Mary heir presumptive until I give Henry a son" She suggested with malice in her voice "Good thinking Janey, I will arrange it, Maybe Chapuys could help us, he hates her" John Seymour agreed. "Yes, his is a good Catholic, he could help stop this country slide into heresy" Jane sneered. "Also Janey, get ready the King wants to walk in the garden, what about wearing the gown Henry got you Yesterday" Her father informed her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Gardens

Henry needed to get away from his wife. He needed Jane, his sweet innocent Jane. Jane represented all the good in the world, She was light in his very dark world. Jane was the opposite of Anne, she is quiet, sweet, kind, obedient, calm, modest and virtuous while Anne is quick-tempered, jealous, arrogant and selfish.

He asked Jane to join him in the garden tonight he was going to ask her to be his official mistress and dismiss her from Anne's household as he was going to give her, her own household and he was going to ennoble her and her family, he couldn't wait to tell Jane.

"Your Majesty" Henry could hear Jane's sweet voice and he smiled, she was wearing the gown, he got her yesterday. It was a turquoise dress and it had a golden bodice and she was wearing the necklace I bought her and her golden hair draped over her shoulder. "You wished to see me" she broke the moment of silence. "Yes, I wanted to ask you something, I want you to be my official mistress" he blurted out "Your Majesty, I would be honoured" Jane accepted and kissed me on the lips as I lifted her up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

24 July 1536, Greenwich Palace, England

I was devastated when I heard Henry has taken Jane Seymour as his mistress especially when his wife is just days away from giving birth. Recently me and The Lady Mary have been getting on well and I permitted her to call me Anne in private as I call her Mary. Mary visited me every day, telling me what is happening in court.

"Anne, what are you going to call the baby" Mary asked me once she sat down on the chair next to me. "William, if it is a boy and Margaret if it is a girl" I replied.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain rip through my abdomen. "What is wrong" Mary asked sensing my discomfort "I am in labour" I gritted through the contractions "Will you stay with me" I grabbed her hand and she nodded.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

22 hours later

Anne was exhausted, she has been in labour for 22 hours and she was getting tired. Mary was great help through this labour, her sister was not here as she was in the country with her four children, Catherine, Henry, Edward and Anne. Her sister-in-law, Jane Rochford had other hand while another contraction came in.

"This hurts" I moaned, this labour is a million times more painful than Elizabeth's and even Harry's "The head is crowning, your Majesty, you can push now" the midwife spoke up and I started pushing.

"One more push, and he will be out" Jane comforted me and with one push, it was out.

The baby had strong lungs, and it wailed for a long time "What is it" I asked once I caught my breath. "Your Majesty, meet your son" Mary announced as she gave me my son.

"Hello, My William" I cooed at my son and I kissed his forehead. Then I felt another pain rip through my body, I am going to have twins, I thought. "Mary, there is another baby" I gave William to Mary.

"There is another head, Push Your Majesty" I expelled the other baby and it gave out a wail. "What is it" I asked again "It's a daughter, Your Majesty". I had a second daughter.

"Mary, can you give me, William and Margaret" I breathed. "Jane can you fetch, The King, Harry and Elizabeth" I ordered Jane. I was excited to see my children, They have just come to court yesterday so there when Anne has the baby.

"They're so beautiful" Mary exclaimed in awe when they heard a cheerful voice "I see I have twins" Henry exclaimed. Henry held Elizabeth and Harry with each of his hands.

"Mama" "Mary" the children exclaimed as they pulled away from their father. Mary went up to hug the children, and she stretched her arms out. "Elizabeth, Harry, come give your sister a hug".

"How's in Mamas arms" Harry innocently asked, Anne held back a chuckle "This is your little brother and sister".

Everything was fine for the moment.

**A/N- Who thinks Jane Seymour is a bitch. Well I hope you liked it.**


End file.
